Hate That I Love You
by venezuelanchica
Summary: Hermione expected her last year to be great she made Head girl and everyhting was good. Until Malfoy is Head boy! After much arguing a spell is placed.They must be together 247 in order to live. How much will change now? rated M for cursingsexual content
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! It's been an extremely long time. I recently checked my old email and found that some of you are still checking this story out. I decided to re-read it and couldn't help cringing at the way I used to write back then. I've been wondering whether or not to continue this story. If I do, I would have to change a few things, just to make sure it runs way smoother and makes more sense. If any of you would actually like this, please let me know! I'll be more than happy to do it. I might begin the story with a different username (which I would let you know of course), it all depends on you. If you find the general topic interesting then say yes, don't let the elementary writing and plot line dissuade you.

The general idea is that Hermione and Draco become heads. Of course, they banter and hate each other. That is, until a potions experiment goes wrong and forces them to get too close for comfort.

Be warned, however, that this story will have profanity and graphic sexual scenes. If that is something you are uncomfortable with, please don't read or vote.

So let me know what you think. Either private message me or simply review.

Thanks and much love

P.S. my writing has gotten better I promise!


	2. Watery encounters

**Hate That I Love You**

"God, I hate you! Why do you have to be an insufferable prat 24/7?"" yelled Hermione.

It had only been two hours since the Sorting ceremony and the feast had ended. She though she was the luckiest girl in the world when she found out she made Head Girl. That is until Professor Dumbledore kindly informed her that the boy she would be spending most of the next year of her life with – AKA the Head Boy was none other than the slimy ferret faced Slytherin Prince himself Draco Malfoy.

"It's not my fault that being a Mudblood clearly affected your brain! You are clearly jealous of my upper status; of course I don't blame you I mean who wouldn't be jealous of m-"Just as Draco was about to finish his sentence a rather thick Monster Book of Monsters collided with his head.

"What the fuck Granger! You could have killed me!" Yelled Draco after about five minutes of claiming he could "see the light!"

"Well you deserve it you fucking ferret!" retorted Hermione "I will be going to my room and hoping never to have to see your spoiled rotten stupid ass face again!"

"Tsk, Tsk Granger what would your little Gryffindor think if they found out that the Golden Trio princess uses such inappropriate language, Well what could they expected from a disgusting mudblood whore like yourself?" Said Draco the venom dripping from every syllable.

Just then Hermione stepped right in front of his face and raised her knee up to hit his crotch harder than a rouge Buldger ever could, causing him to drop automatically to his knees clutching his precious "family jewels"

"If I'm such a Mudblood then why is it that you are the one lying on the floor at my feet? Think about it ferret face" she retorted running up her stairs and locking the door to her room.

'Why me?!! I'm a good daughter and a good person Why am I stuck with the King of the slimy idiots?!' Hermione thought as undressed and grabbed her towel of the rack. She wrapped it around herself and headed for the bathroom that joined her and Draco's room.

She carefully tested the water of the shower and put a silencing charm on the room, the last thing she needed was to have Draco hear her singing in the shower, no doubt adding that to his list of mock items. As she let the cool water run down her hair and to her back she felt all her body relax and her senses completely tune out.

30 minutes later she was stepping out of the shower just when the door of Draco's room opened.

As Draco opened the door he couldn't help but be surprised. Hermione was stepping out of the shower and didn't even notice he had come in.

Draco's POV:

I opened the door to the bathroom hoping to relax after being kneed in the balls by the Mudblood Gryffindor princess when the most unexpected sight reached my eyes. There she was Granger dripping water naked. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dare I say it ...She was hot! She really needs to stop hiding her body from everyone by wearing those horrible cloaks. God what the fuck am I thinking did I just say she's hot?

"You know if you really wanted to shag me you should have just said so Granger, I would be glad to remove your ...innocence" I said with a smirk.

Wait did I really say that to Granger??!!!

END OF DRACO'S POV

"Malfoy! Get out!"yelled Hermione covering herself up with her towel.

"Why when obviously the sight before me is so much better?" He said slowly inching towards her pushing her against the wall.

Hermione could feel his breath on her throat and his toned bare chest against her towel. Right then she realized that Malfoy wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist. And the way his white blonde locks of hair framed his face and got into his eyes...What was she saying?!

"What's it going to be Granger, stick around or go running to your room and always wonder what if you had stayed" he whispered into her ear while bending over and placing kisses along her jawline.

"Get off me! What are you stupid?! One second you insult me the next you say you want to shag me?! FYI I don't sleep with low life scum Malfoy I wont be just another one of your whores she said stepping around him and going to her room.

"God do I need that shower!" said Malfoy taking off the towel and stepping into the shower.


	3. A New Turn To Things

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I hope you all liked my previous chapter I'm sorry if it wasn't very good! Its my first fan fic so any criticism or ideas are always welcome!! Please do review it will really help the story (and I will love you 4ever!!! Jajaja) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!! (tear: tear)**

**Hate That I Love You**

_She was walking down the hallway one night doing her rounds as Head Girl. Malfoy was supposed to be with her but the git never showed up _

'_O well better for me anyways" she thought._

_Just as she rounded the corner into the wing where all the empty classrooms were in she felt a hand cover her mouth and drag her inside. Filled with shock and fear she tried to scream._

"_Sshhhh!!! It's just me calm down!" said Draco releasing her and spinning her around._

"_God you git! You scared the living daylights out of me!!" said Hermione hitting his arm._

"_I'm sorry ok relax I just wanted to draw your attention" he replied looking down at the floor._

_Hermione had never seen Malfoy look so sweet and innocent._

"_Did you just say that you're sorry?" she said nearing him _

"_Well yea, Hermione I always loved you; I just couldn't live with the fact that I can't have you. I love you, I want you! You can be so hard headed sometimes! Oh Just come here!" He said grabbing her and kissing her passionately. Draco had never tasted lips that were that sweet. He couldn't get enough, he was addicted._

_Hermione felt that she was floating. Her knees went weak and she couldn't think straight. She felt Draco lick her lips begging for access. She slowly parted her lips and they proceeded to fight for dominance._

_Draco placed his hands around her waist and pushed her against the table causing her to lay down on it. He moved on to kiss her jaw line and nibble on her ear. He kissed her neck and sucked on it until it began to turn purple. Hermione pushed him off and took her cloak off, leaving her in only her school shirt and skirt. She pushed Draco Down and tore his shirt off by its buttons._

_She kissed his neck driven wild by his fragrance. She kissed her way down his chest and his very defined abdomen. Just as she was about to unbutton his pants he turned over so now Hermione was on the bottom._

"_It's not fair that you're still wearing you shirt is it?" he whispered while unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it to the floor. He kissed the uncovered part of her breasts and savagely tore of her bra. He kissed her delicate breasts making her instantaneously arch her back towards him. He kissed and licked his way to the beginning of her skirt._

_He stopped and looked Hermione straight in the eye. _

"_If I take that skirt off there's no going back Hermione. I can't stop myself after that. If you do want to stop tell me now. Please" said Draco pleading her._

"_I don't want you to stop." She said unbuttoning his pants and taking off his boxers. Her eyes widened out of surprise. She had seen many diagrams of it before but never in real life. She, unlike half the female population of Hogwarts, was still a virgin. _

"_I'm sorry I should have guessed it was your first time. Let me take over, just relax please." Said Draco._

_He took off the remaining clothes and began to gently stroke her. Hermione felt weird at first but once she relaxed she began to enjoy it. Once Draco noticed her relax her slipped his finger into her and felt her automatically tense up._

"_Relax...if you don't then how do you expect to go through it all? Calm down and enjoy it."he whispered. _

_He began to quicken his pace as Hermione's hips bucked to the rhythm. Hermione could feel the need for something more build up inside her. Her breath was ragged and her cheeks were flushed._

"_Draco,just do it! I need ...more" she breathed._

"_Ok, relax and the pain will be quick and less, don't tense up" he responded. _

_Draco positioned himself on top of her and slowly slid into her. _

Hermione woke up at the same time Draco did after having the same dream.

"I have to shower this isn't right I cant be having those kinds of dreams specially with _him_" she said as she got out of bed and went to shower in hopes of cooling herself off.

Meanwhile...

Draco woke up with a major wood. He couldn't believe a dream about Granger of all girls had caused that in him. Right at that moment he heard singing. Really good singing coming from the bathroom. He leaned into the door and pressed his ear on it.

"And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so.."

He knew it must be a muggle song but he couldn't believe it was the mudblood singing. Deciding to shower later he dressed in his robes and got ready for class. He was planning on being extra evil to her today. He did not like Granger. He couldn't... Could he?

After taking a good cold shower Hermione got ready for school as always. She placed an anti-frizz charm on her hair to make it defined. When she got to breakfast she joined Harry and Ron at the table.

"Ello H'ione" mumbled Ron, despite the fact that his mouth was completely full of food.

"Hello Ron, you might want to swallow first, and then talk, Hey Harry" responded Hermione.

"Hey Mione, did you see? We have double Potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning" said Harry.

"O no, could this get any worse?" mumbled Hermione, whilst the boys got into a deep conversation about Quidditch. Just then she glanced at the Slytherin table to see a pair of gorgeous gray eyes staring at her. She felt her cheeks redden and looked quickly away, flashbacks of the dream playing in her head.

After breakfast they all went to Double Potions.

"You will be getting into partners now, you must follow all the directions perfectly if not god knows what will occur. Now move next to your assigned partner : Ronald Weasly- Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter- Millicent Bullstrode, Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy..." informed the greasy haired Potions teacher.

"WHAT!!!???" they both yelled in unison, "I cannot work with HIM/HER!!"

"Kindly move out of your seat before I remove points" sneered Snape.

Hermione got up and moved over to Malfoy.

"Try not to get in my way Mud blood, I will not fail because of your incompetence" spat out Draco.

"If you fail I can assure you it won't be because of me Ferret" Hermione retorted.

All was going well, until they began arguing about the amount of unicorn hair to put in, so Draco just placed all the hair in making the potion turn black instead of the clear color it should. All of a sudden an explosion occurred throwing Hermione and Draco to opposite sides of the room. As soon as the smoke cleared up Hermione and Draco lay writhing on the floor unable to breathe clutching at their throats.

"Do something!! They're suffocating" yelled Lavender Brown.

Professor Snape Levi Corpised them to the Hospital wing causing them to float side by side. As soon as they were placed together they could finally breathe.

"Poppy what happened?" questioned Albus Dumbledore the headmaster.

"Albus, they mixed in too much unicorn hair causing the potion to convert into the Unis Corpus potion. If they do not remain within 5 feet of each other they will suffocate. Their throats will close and they will die." Said the old nurse, "Looks like you might achieve your house unity after all, or we might have a potential homicide in our hands"

"Well, Poppy if there is anything I have learned throughout my many years is that love works in mysterious ways. Maybe this will be good. It's a bit ironic though. The two students that perhaps detest each other the most in this school now need each other to live" said the headmaster with that everlasting twinkle in his eye.

**What will happen when these two find out about their ...situation? **

**Will they kill each other before they get a chance to know each other?**

**Will there be any more crazy encounters??**

**Keep reading to find out!!!**

**Well that's it so far hope you like it!!! I know it might be a bit short but it will get longer promise!!! Please review!!!! Thanks so much!! XOXOXO VENEZUELANCHICA06 **

**P.S. THE SONG HERMIONE SINGS IS "HATE THAT I LOVE YOU" BY RIHANNA FT. NEYO...I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!**


	4. Easier said than done

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! I want to thank all of you who took the time to review and voice your thoughts!!! You guys rock!!!! I've been trying to make the posts longer so I hope this one is better!! Well please review!!! Thank you so much Hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!!!!**

**Hate That I Love You Ch.3**

"_Poppy what happened?" questioned Albus Dumbledore the headmaster._

"_Albus, they mixed in too much unicorn hair causing the potion to convert into the Unis Corpus potion. If they do not remain within 5 feet of each other they will suffocate. Their throats will close and they will die." Said the old nurse, "Looks like you might achieve your house unity after all, or we might have a potential homicide in our hands"_

"_Well, Poppy if there is anything I have learned throughout my many years is that love works in mysterious ways. Maybe this will be good. It's a bit ironic though. The two students that perhaps detest each other the most in this school now need each other to live" said the headmaster with that everlasting twinkle in his eye._

When Hermione learned the potion's effect she felt like if a ton of bricks had crashed down on her.

"WHAT!!!" they both yelled in unison.

"I am terribly sorry about this but it's true. You will need each other to live. If one dies so does the other, if one gets hurt so does the other. This potion has united your bodies. You will need the other to survive. I will need you to come to my office once you are out of here. I have more information that I really wish to discuss with you." Said the headmaster, looking at the two teens as if he knew something that they didn't.

Just then a very aggravated Ron came running in with Harry following come behind.

"I'll kill him I swear! If you do anything to Mione you will not live to graduate Malfoy! " said Ron lunging at Malfoy but being caught by Harry.

"Let me go Harry! It's his fault that this is happening!" said Ron freeing himself from Harry's grip and going towards Malfoy's bed.

Just then Hermione leapt up and threw herself on top of Malfoy

"No! Ron if you hit him you'll hurt me! The potion connected us! Anything that happens to him happens to me!" yelled Hermione who still lay on top of a very shocked looking Draco.

Instantly Ron sat on the bed and was still. The two Gryffindor boys stayed quiet while Hermione explained everything Dumbledore told them.

"Malfoy I swear if you do anything to 'Mione I will personally hunt you down after this is over." said Harry his piercing green eyes flashing with determination.

At the end of the day Hermione and Draco were dismissed from the Hospital Wing and made it to Dumbledore's office. After telling the gargoyle the password they climbed the stairs and knocked on the beautiful oak wood doors. A "Come in" was heard and they entered the splendid office.

"You said earlier that you wished to see us Headmaster?" asked Hermione

"Ah, yes please come in and take a seat both of you." Replied Dumbledore motioning to the two chairs that were pushed together so they were touching.

"Now, I will ask you to please refrain from asking questions until the end." He said waiting for them to motion that they understood, once they did he continued; "Now the potion is called Unis Corpus. This potion is very old and was created as a way to get rivaling siblings to cooperate. It was also used sometimes in this school when Heads did not get along." he said the twinkle in his eye getting stronger, "Of course we ceased to use this because some of the Heads were ...too friendly. Now since the potion was made so siblings would put their hatred of each other aside it will only wear off when you truly learn to love each other. Once you do one self less act for the other this will be broken. Since you cannot be more than 5 feet apart then your rooms have been united as one, you will now share the bathroom, your room and ...your bed."

As soon as the words left the Headmaster's lips both of the Heads' mouths fell open.

'This is about to get a bit more interesting', thought Draco, his lips curling into his perfect trademark smirk.

After leaving the headmaster's office they made their way to their room. The whole time Hermione couldn't help but think of the night awaiting them, she couldn't belive she would have to sleep with Malfoy. As soon as that thought entered her head she immediately blushed as she remembered her passionate dream.

Hermione said the pass word and entered the common room. Malfoy made his way up the stairs towards the bathroom and Hermione followed suit, but before she got a chance to enter the bathroom with him he closed the door and kept walking in, undressing on the way to the shower. As soon as Draco left the five foot boundary they began to suffocate. Hermione tried to open the door but it was locked. Throwing herself at the door Hermione began banging on it .Draco ran and opened the door and Hermione fell against him. He was wearing nothing but boxers and hadn't realized this in his desperate urge for air.

"Dammit Malfoy! You could have killed us!" yelled Hermione breathlessly.

"What the fuck to do you suppose we do then?!" yelled back Draco.

"We're going to have to be...together, in there" said Hermione blushing. "You'll shower first and then I will."

"Forget that, I'm tired I didn't get much sleep last night so I want to shower and go to bed, I am not waiting for you" said Draco.

"Well, what do you think we should do then!" asked Hermione.

"Grab your bathing suit and come take a shower with me. Or is the Gryffindor princess too virginal to even dream of taking a shower with a bloke?" teased Draco.

"Fuck you ferret, and so what if I am a virgin? I would rather be that than some cheap slut like the ones you're used to shagging all over the place" retorted Hermione.

"What's it going to be Granger? Are you going to do it or not?" asked Draco his gray eyes darkening in anticipation.

"Let's go get the bloody bathing suits and get this over with." Said Hermione rolling her eyes in an attempt to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside.

After getting into their bathing suits they made their way into the gigantic shower. They spent the first five minutes fighting for the spot right under the water. But Draco won.

"Granger pass the soap." Said Draco extending his hand for it.

"Kind of busy here get it yourself" responded Hermione continuing to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

"Bitch, can even do a bloke a favor for goodness sakes" muttered Draco under his breath attempting to reach over Hermione for the soap, causing it to slip out of his hand and onto the floor right beside Hermione's feet. As Hermione stepped forward to retrieve the conditioner she slipped on the bar of soap. Just before she could hit the floor and potentially really hurt herself Draco reached on and grabbed her around the waist pushing her against him. Hermione could feel Draco's breath on her face. Her heart was beating super fast and she could feel Draco's heart beating rapidly against her chest. His chiseled chest and abdomen were pressed against her and his arms encircled her waist. His wet hair fell sexily over his eyes and his steel gray eyes were darkening with desire. Draco wondered why he never saw how beautiful she was. Her curly wet hair cascaded down her back and framed her face. Her big brown almond shaped eyes showed her shock and desire. Her breath was ragged and deep. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he could feel his heart beat. Her waist was tiny and she had great curves. Her skin was so soft it made Draco want to touch it all day.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for you kno..."began Hermione but was interrupted by Draco's lips coming crashing down on hers. His kiss was hard at first but it softened as soon as she kissed him back. He bit and licked her lower lips begging her to part them. She did and began to wrestle his tongue with hers. He pushed her against the shower wall and pressed himself against her. She wrapped a leg around him and kissed him with even more passion. He moved his hands up her back as he kissed her jawline making his way to her neck. He gently pulled on the string at the back of her bathing suit. As soon as she felt her top come off Hermione snapped out of her trance and remembered who she was kissing.

"I can't, Malfoy stop." breathed Hermione breaking the kiss.

"Fine, let's get out of here" said Draco disappointedly.

After getting dressed and getting into bed they lay down Draco with his back towards Hermione. They lay as far away as possible without rolling out of bed. Hermione decided that it was best to pretend to be asleep so that things wouldn't be so awkward. She began making her breathing deep and rhythmic, she even let out a small snore. She felt Draco turn over so he was facing her and put a hand on her face. Draco began caressing her soft cheek. He inhaled her intoxicating odor, some mixture that smelled like jasmine. He surveyed her face. Her lips were slightly parted and her face was falling in her face. He brushed it off and felt her shudder beneath his fingers. Her hair was soft and her curls were now defined. He continued to caress her for about five minutes. Hermione felt her heart beat fast as she continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Good gods what are you doing to me? Why can't I stop thinking about you? What have I gotten myself into?" whispered Draco.

Hermione tried to remain still until she heard Draco fall asleep. She opened her eyes and surveyed his angelic face. She felt her heart beat fast and wondered what made her feel this way as she lay next to him picturing what it would be like to be with him she began to fall asleep.

In the morning Hermione felt an unfamiliar weight on her waist as she looked to see Draco's arm draped over her waist. She felt his breath on her neck and she cuddled closer to him. Draco had been awake for minutes after feeling something warm huddled into him. Realizing that it was Hermione he stayed where he was.

After a while of pretending to be asleep Draco pretended to wake up with a start and looked to see if Hermione was asleep. After their little charade they got up and began to dress accidentally stepping out of range and suffocating 3 times. Luckily they had all their classes together and a private kitchen in their dorm so they possessed no need to fight over who sits at who's table.

On the way to their kitchen Draco grabbed Hermione's hand "Listen, Granger about last night I can't believe that happened I don't know what happened to me" explained Draco.

"Don't worry Malfoy I know that and I can assure you I wont be telling anyone about what happened if that's the reason you brought it up. Actually, it never happened ok?" said Hermione.

"Right never happened." said Draco

'I just wish it was easier said than done'thought Hermione grabbing some oatmeal and sitting at the table

**Well I hope you guys liked it!!! Remember reviews are greatly appreciated and criticism and advice are always welcomed!!! Please do review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas you might want seen in here!! Well that's it for now...Thanks so much for reading you all rock!!**

**- XoXo VENEZUELANCHICA06**


	5. Author

Hey everyone!! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while!!! My life has been soooo hectic with midterms coming up and trying to balance a social life with a ton of homework. I can't promise an update on Saturday or Sunday but I can promise one on Monday. Apart from that I will try to make the chapters have a bit more comedy so it doesn't seem tooo corny. I also decided not to be completely horrible and make you wait that long so I am going to write a really short part for next chapter!! Again I am sooooo sorry and I love all of you guys for all your support!! Hope you enjoy this little piece!!!

All day Hermione could feel her heart beating three times faster than it should. She was so nervous to be around Draco, who in turn acted as indifferent towards her as ever; even though every time she would accidentally touch his arm he felt his skin tingle as if a flame was running under it. Draco could not believe he was falling for her. Malfoys DO NOT fall in love with mudbloods, but there he was enjoying every glance she shot at him and every chance he got to smell her jasmine scented perfume.

The day went along fine; they had decided to eat all meals in the common room so as not to deal with each other's friends. Although that caused another problem...dealing with each other while being alone in a one bedroom private common room. Draco was sitting in the couch trying to finish his History homework that was due next class while eating, and Hermione was sitting on the floor reading a book on Ancient Runes.

Out of nowhere Draco looked at Hermione and loudly cleared his throat. When Hermione didn't look up he did it again even louder causing his throat to ache this time.

"You know, you should get that checked I wouldn't want you to get me sick in the process." Said a clearly oblivious Hermione without looking up from her book.

"Ummmm, Granger, I – Kinda- sorta" mumbled Draco, causing Hermione to look up at him expectantly.

"Well, are you going to stutter all day or speak clearly?" she questioned.

"We forgot to discuss what we do when one of use has to, well you know, use the restroom", said Draco as his pale features started to redden.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes", replied Hermione dismissively.

"Well Hermione the time is now because I really have to go", stated Draco slightly fidgeting.

"Oh, well then we should...umm...well lets go to the bathroom and improvise" she said hesitantly realizing she would be in the same room as Draco when his "family jewels" were exposed, causing her to blush like the virgin she is.

When they were inside the bathroom they both just stood by the toilet not knowing what to do.

"I think I should just turn around and you can do a Silencio spell" muttered Hermione.

"Ok, well, turn around." Replied Draco feeling awkward for the first time at having to pull out his business in front of a girl. For him that was his most prized possession, every bloke's best friend. He tried to tell himself that his nervousness was because he was taking care of business in front of someone. But he knew in the back of his mind that it was because he was pulling his business out with Hermione in the same room. That was the part that scared him the most.

After Draco was done he washed his hands and turned to leave. But before he reached the door Hermione grabbed his arm causing both of them to feel the familiar tingle they had been denying existed run through their skin.

"Malfoy, I kinda sorta need to go now" said Hermione at how childish she jus sounded.

At that Malfoy couldn't help but blush. The situation was more than embarrassing. After the situation was over they went to class... Double Potions. Since Draco was working extra hard at proving to Hermione that he didn't have any feelings... or more of trying to prove to himself that he didn't have any feelings; he pushed her too far. He ended up causing her to bust out at him and call him an "idiotic git" causing him to call her a mudblood, resulting in Snape giving them two hours of detention for "disrupting the class". The detention would be served after dinner. Hermione had the feeling that she would be in for a loooong night.

Sorry to leave you all hanging but I am super tired from my long week. Hope you liked this chapter I wanted to make it more lighthearted than the others so here it is!!! Again THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FANFIC AND FOR REVIEWING!!! You all rock!!!!

XOXO VENEZUELANCHICA06


End file.
